


Never Gonna Get Tired Of Hearing It Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friendship, General, Hunger/Hungry, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Sexual Tension, Showers, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was planning & hoping on planning a nice evening with Danny, & telling him that he loves him, But Danny has a plan of his own, Will one of them or both of them be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was planning & hoping on planning a nice evening with Danny, & telling him that he loves him, But Danny has a plan of his own, Will one of them or both of them be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe that he was invited to dinner at his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's place, What the blond doesn't know, is that he has a crush on him, & it is resulting in unresolved sexual tension, & he hopes that once he confesses his feelings, then things will be okay between them. What he doesn't know is, that Danny is planning a surprise romantic evening for them.

 

Danny had a wicked smile on his face, as he was finishing up the details on the romantic evening, that he is gonna surprise Steve with, **"God, This Man deserves to be happy, & I **_will_** make sure that I will make it happen"** , He filled up his tub, & filled it with bubbles, & lit some candles, He is gonna tear his super seal apart, & put him back together again. He is hoping that Steve would want to have a future with him again.

 

Steve had checked himself in the mirror, & found that it was gonna get as good as gets, He sighed, & picked up the bottle of wine, that he picked up earlier. **"I hope this evening turns out to be everything, that I am hoping for, Cause I think that Danny is worth everything that I ** _ever_** experienced in my life"** , as he was carrying his usual bag of clothes for his truck, In case he needs to change, & the wine, & he made his way to his partner & potential lover's house, for a relaxing evening. He definitely is gonna lay the cards that he has, right on the table, & he is not gonna hide anymore, especially about his feelings.

 

Danny made himself more irresistible, by spraying on his favorite cologne, that drives Steve crazy. He undid the top three buttons of his shirt, giving Steve a teasing view of his chest. **"Like bees to honey"** , he thought to himself with a smirk. He knew that he looked great, He can't wait to see Steve blow his mind, when he sees him. He got a flogger, a dilator, & nipple clamps/cock ring duo, & a vibrator for the finale, **"Mmmm, This weekend will fun, I am gonna smear him with baby oil, & fuck him over the lounger, Those cute, & delectable asscheeks **_will_** have some hickies, by the time that we are finished"** , The Blond thought, & chuckled to himself, as he finished with the last of the details.

 

Steve got to Danny's house, He felt weird all of sudden, Like now he isn't just his partner, but his lover, & it feels incredible, He was hoping that things would go still slow, but super slow, The Seal got his bag, & wine, he felt like the polite thing to do, is to knock on the door, & he did just that, Danny opened it, & said, "You're just in time, Come on in, Dinner would be ready in a few more minutes, He loves to see that the Five-O Commander is a little bit flustered, cause it shows that he is human after all. Steve enters the house, & shuts the door, & then sets his bag down, & brings the wine into the kitchen, where Danny was.

 

"Oh, It's perfect, Super Seal, It will go great with what we have for tonight", The Blond smiled, as he reassured him, & he shooed him out of the kitchen, "Go on, & Relax, I got everything under control, Okay ?", Steve looked at him with uncertainty, & nodded, saying, "Okay, Danno", & he went to sit on the couch, & tried to relax a bit, despite the butterflies flying around in his stomach. **"God, Please help me make sure that I don't fuck this up, please ?"** , he thought to himself, as he silently prayed, & then he finally relaxed. He knew that Danny loves him no matter what, & that they trusted each other completely.

 

Soon, Danny came out with a smile, & said, "Dinner is ready, Babe", & they sat at the Dining Room Table, & ate peacefully, as they made small talk, & then talked about nothing in particular, which was fine with them. The Seal tasted a bit of the chicken parmesan, & he exclaimed, "Damn, Daniel, You've been holding out on me, If I knew that you could cook, I would've tossed the towel in a long time ago, This is better than any other restaurant !", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Thank you, I am glad that you like it, Also I found Gelato, Not Ice Cream, To go with our dinner", Steve said with appreciative sigh, "You spoil me too much", & they let their stomach rest, & talked a little bit more before dessert.

 

After they had their dessert, They watched the game, & then the blond noticed that the brunette was favoring his shoulder a bit, & Danny asked, "Are you okay, Babe ?", Steve nodded, & said, "I didn't realize that I tweaked my shoulder up badly, as I thought", The Former New Jersey Native said with a "turn around" motion, "Let me take care of that for you", He said, & then smiled wickedly, cause he realized his plan is falling into place. "Thank you, Danno", Steve said in a whisper, & then Danny began to work on the tense muscles from the result of their drug bust, the day before.

 

Danny pulled the collar from one side, & began to attack his neck with vigor, Steve shuddered, & asked, "Danny, What are you doing ?", & the blond said with a smirk, "I am taking care of your aches, & pains, Silly, You don't have to be strong all time, Steven, You know that right ?, You don't have to be human", Steve had tears in his eyes, & said, "I just want to be strong for you, Cause you deserve to be treated like gold", Danny said with a smile, & wiped his tears, "You deserve to be treated like that too, Steve, I want you to know that I feel the same way too", & a smile lit up Steve's face, It could outdo the sun. Then, The Blond without any warning, ripped the seal's dress shirt clean off of his body.

 

"I never liked that shirt", he said in between the hot kisses, that they were bestowing on each other, Danny didn't care if he appeared to look like a whore, He was hungry sexually, & he will feed that urge, He basically ripped Steve's jeans & boxers off, all in one goal. Then, He stripped out of his own clothes quickly, & he turned him around, so his ass was presented to him. He smacked the asscheeks, & said with a growl, "You have been a very bad boy", & he smacked each one, til they were nice & red, & he bit, licked, & rimmed him, to prep him, But also to give him the best anal sex, that he had in his life. Then, Steve decided to be bold, cause Danny was giving him the courage, & he had his payback tenfold. They were teasing cocks, nipples, & bodies, til they were both too sensitive to the touch, & they had multiple orgasms, & individual orgasms, & control of the other's, as they were moving together as one, "Shit, Danno, You feel **_so_** good", The Seal said breathlessly,  & Danny said, "So do you, Baby", & they were matching each other in creating a rhythm, They moved on to the bedroom, & had round two in there.

 

When they were able to move, Steve pulled his new lover closer to him, & said confessing, "I love you so much, Danno, I will always love you, Now & Forever", The Blond smiled, thinking that he would never get tired of hearing it again, & said, "I love you too, Babe, I will always be here for you, Always", & they hugged, & shared a small kiss, & they quickly showered, dried off, & changed the sheets. Danny knew that they will have the day together, since they have the day off, & he can't wait. He joined his partner & lover in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of their perfect future together. They now have a chance, since they are not afraid to take the risk anymore, & be honest with each other.

 

The End.


End file.
